Two Hearts Of The Ocean
by Alexandria'xx
Summary: To the world she was another Rich first class passenger, To the world he was just an Officer, Nothing could come between these two hearts.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Titanic.**

We all know what happened that night; that fateful night of April 15th, 1912. The night when the _RMS Titanic _plunged into the deep, dark, cold abyss of the northern Atlantic ocean, taking 1,517 innocent lives with her. But what most people don't know is the story of the passenger's. Weather they died or lived, whatever class they were in no one will know their story if they don't look into it. Also, no one thinks of the brave things the crew did that night. I for one being there watching till the very end; the very last second she stood in the world. But I'm going to tell my story, my story of what happened from arriving at Southampton's docks to stepping foot off the Cunard liner _Carpathia. _

My name is Adara O'Riley and this is my story of how I survived the deadliest peacetime, maritime disaster in history.


	2. At A First Glance

**I don't own Titanic…**

April 10th, 1912

I woke up early this morning, the sun just coming up over the horizon, hearing the sea gulls cry loudly down by the docks. I climbed out of bed and walked down stairs to meet my mother for breakfast. Today was the day I was leaving to go to America, but not just leaving on a regular ship, no, I was traveling to America on White Star Line's newest ocean liner, the _RMS Titanic. _

"Adara! Come down to eat before you leave!" I heard my dear mother yell up to me.

As I walked down stairs I couldn't help but look at pictures and feel tears in my eyes, you see I was born and raised in Belfast, Ireland my whole life and just last year we moved to Southampton, England. I left my whole family there including my favorite uncle, Thomas Andrews. Yes my uncle is the same person with designed and built the _Titanic, _but I don't know if he's going to be sailing on the ship.

I live with my parents in Southampton but my father went to America a few weeks ago for a business trip and I'm going to meet him in New York and we're sailing home on the _Titanic_ together.

"Good morning mother." I said as I sat down.

"Hello dear, now we must hurry so you can leave," my mother said. "You don't want to miss boarding."

I laughed and ate my food then went upstairs to have my personal maid Lucy help me get dressed.

"Lucy!" I called out. She came running in, she has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and is the sweetest person you have ever met. It was sad to hear the Lucy couldn't come, but for the 2 or 3 weeks I would be gone she would have off.

"Yes miss?" she asked.

"Could you help me get ready for boarding?" I asked her. She smiled and got out my white and light blue boarding suit with black stripes going up and down it. After I got dressed she did my hair and makeup and then a few people came up and took my bags down stairs.

I took one last look around before I walked down, "Oh Lucy, I'm going to miss you." I said hugging my maid.

"Don't worry miss, you'll be back before you know it." she insured me. I smiled at her and moved to my mother.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging her.

"Don't worry dear, soon you'll be in New York with your father getting ready to come back home." She said. I walked outside with my mother and Lucy and got in the carriage that would take me a few blocks to the docks.

"Well," I started to say "I'll see you in a few weeks." I called out to them.

A few minutes later we had arrived at Southampton docks and standing in front of me was the largest ship I had ever seen.

"She's beautiful." I said quietly.

An older man came over to me and asked me if I needed help with my bags and I told him my room number and he called a steward over to carry them. I thanked the man and walked over to the first class gangway and walked up to the door.

"Name miss?" asked a fairly young looking officer.

"Adara O'Rilley." I said. The officer scanned the list of names until he came across mine.

"Ah yes Adara O'Rilley room B-23." He said.

"Thank you officer-" I started.

"Lightoller, Charles Lightoller." He said.

"Yes, well thank you Mr. Lightoller." I said and walked off.

When awayI got to my room I was surprised to see the door opened and stewards and stewardess's unpacking my things.

I walked in to let them know I was here and that I would be up on deck until they had finished doing what needed to be done.

Once I got on deck I found a spot in the crowed to wave people off. I heard the loud whistle sound and the rumbling, vibration of the engines started and the tugs began to pull the _Titanic _away from the dock. Finally we were off.

After a few minutes I found myself wandering around the boat deck not paying attention to where I was going and I felt myself walk into something and fall backwards.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to see a fairly young man standing before me. When the blurriness in my eyes cleared I saw that the man seemed to be some sort of officer on the ship.

"No, no it's okay it was entirely my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as he helped me up.

"Oh well, are you sure you're okay Miss –" He started.

"O'Rilley, Adara O'Rilley." I said. "And thank you for helping me up officer-"

"Moody, sixth officer James Moody, but you can just call me James." he said with a kind smile on his face.

"Well thank you James and you can call me Adara." I said.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and talk I have to get back to my rounds. I hope to see you again Adara." He said.

"As do I. Bye James." I said and he walked off looking back a one more time before he almost walked into an older woman.

"Oh miss uh… I'm so sorry." He started obviously embarrassed.

I giggled and smiled at him before we both walked away in opposite directions.

When I got back into my suite, I went to the desk to write a letter to my mom and Lucy about the _Titanic _and James.

_Dear mother and Lucy,_

_Oh the Titanic is simply the most beautiful ship I have ever seen. She is the largest ship in the world and I'm on her, how magnificent. It is April 10__th__ as I write this and it is about 6pm and we will be in Cherbourg, France this evening. _

_Today I was walking along the decks and managed to bump into one of the ships officers. He told me he was the sixth officer and that his name was James Moody. He simply was the sweetest man I have ever met. Now you're probably wondering what he looks like, well he has the most wonderful brown eyes and brown hair. He has a sincere smile that he seems to always have and doesn't look a day over 25. He was so kind when we were talking and seems to have a kind personality. _

_Oh mother, and Lucy don't tell me I'm falling in love with sixth officer James Moody._

_Love Always,_

_Adara_

_P.S I wish you two could be here._

I smiled at the thought of James and then I folded the letter and put it in the envelope. I walked out to take it to the desk.

After I got the letter sent off I walked over to the café to have some tea. I walked through the doors that lead into the Grand Staircase. When I walked in I lost my breath, it was amazing.

"wow." I breathed.

I walked over to the railing and looked down to see all the people walking to get tea.

"How do you like it?" I heard someone ask me.

"Oh it's beautiful, it could not be more perfect." I said and turned to see the man that walked next to me.

I gasped when I saw who it was. "Uncle Thomas?"

"Adara?" he to gasped.

This was going to be a long voyage.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Yes here it is the 3****rd**** chapter, now a few things I want to point out, I mean NO disrespect to any of the Officer's or crew or any real character's in this story, I AM related to James Moody so I know. Also for those who care, Adara's name is Irish and it is pronounced Ah-Dah-Rah , Not Ah-Dare-Ra… haha just thought maybe I should point that out… now enough of my talking and Back to the story**

**Also… I do NOT own Titanic…**

"Adara, what are you doing here?" My uncle asked me.

"I'm going to meet father in New York, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Since I'm the master shipbuilder I decided to sail on her maiden voyage." He said.

"Well uncle Thomas, she really is beautiful." I said looking around.

"Thank you Adara, now I must be off I have a meeting with Captain Smith, my cabin is A32 if you ever need to come see me." He said walking away. I smiled and turned around to look at the glass dome again before walking down the stairs to get some tea.

When I got into the café I sat at a table by windows to have a view of the ocean.

"Hello miss can I get you anything?" I heard a voice say to me. I turned to my left and saw a waiter standing there with a smile on his face.

"Um yes, can I have a cup of tea with honey and lemon in it?" I asked.

"Of course miss." He said I smiled at him and not a minute later he came back with my tea.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. He nodded in response and turned and walked away.

After I finished my tea I walked out on to the deck to walk around.

While walking I made small talk with a few families. Then I came across a girl with red curly hair and who seemed to be a fiancé on her arm along with another woman who I assumed was her mother. When I got closer I noticed it was Ruth Dewitt Bukater, my mother and her were close friends in school and I had met her a few times when I was younger. The last time I had seen her was 2 years ago.

"Ruth? Is-is that you?" I asked walking up to her. She looked at me for a second trying to see who I was I'm guessing but then a smile grew on her face.

"Oh my! Adara darling I haven't seen you in years, you look so beautiful." She said giving me a small hug.

"Why thank you Ruth, and it has been a while hasn't it, how have you been." I asked her feeling a little weird with the young woman and man standing with her.

"Oh I have been fine, how are your mother and father?" she asked.

"Mother is doing well, and I am actually sailing on _Titanic _to meet father in New York, he was on a business trip and insisted I come across on _Titanic _so we could sail back together." I said.

"Oh that is simply wonderful, oh how rude of me, Adara, this is my daughter Rose and her fiancé Caledon Hockley." She said.

"Hello." Caledon said kissing the back of my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hockley." I said smiling.

"Cal please." He said.

"Hello." Rose said to me with a fake smile.

"Hi." I said back.

"Oh Adara darling you simply must sit with us at dinner. We'll be with the Astor's and the Countess also with Thomas Andrews and Bruce Ismay." She insured me.

"I shall then since Thomas will be there, he is my uncle, my mother's brother." I told them. "And Mr. Hoc- uh Cal sorry, I thought your name sounded familiar, are you by any chance related to Nathan Hockley?" I asked him.

"Why yes I am, his son in a matter of fact." He said.

"Yes that's how I know your name, Hockley steel is in _Titanic's _hull." I said to them. I looked over and saw James standing by the railing looking off towards the water. "As much as I'd hate to leave, I must be off." I told them.

"Yes, well don't forget dinner tonight." She said to me.

"Oh I won't, it was nice to meet you Rose, Cal and itmwas good to see you again Ruth. Until tonight." I said walking away. I walked next to the rail James was standing at and looked at him; he looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Hello James." I said to him.

"Hello." He mumbled almost as if he hadn't heard me or seen me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "James are you okay." He turned his head towards me and looked supprised.

"Oh Adara, sorry I was just uh- thinking." He told me rather quickly.

"Tis' okay James, I saw you standing here and thought I'd come over and say 'hi'." I said laughing.

He smiled, "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked me.

"I'd love to." I took his arm and we walked around telling each other about ourselves.

"Well I was born in Scarborough, England and lived with my mom and dad and my brother and sister. I was born on August 21st, 1887. I started working out at sea at the age of 14 about 10 years ago actually, I'm 24 now. Really I don't have much of an exciting life." He laughed, "Your turn."

"Well I was born and raised in Belfast… Ireland, now I live in Southampton. I live with my mom and dad. I was born on May 26th, 1889. My uncle designed and built this lovely ship, Thomas Andrews." I said to him.

He looked at me almost as if he was trying to read my mind, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes it's just that, your well, different." He said. I didn't know whether to take offence to that or not.

"Different?" I said more as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes I mean you're not like the other first class passengers on the ship. You're better, more, down to earth and not snobby." He said looking away.

"And your probably wondering why, huh?" I asked.

"Well kind of, I mean us officers aren't used to getting the respect from first class passengers, especially us lower ranked officers." He replied.

"Well it starts out with my background; I'm mostly Irish with a little English in me. My mother is half English half Irish and my father is one-hundred percent Irish. My mother was born and raised in Southampton and her mother wanted her to be a normal first class girl, but my mother didn't want that and once she turned eighteen she left, never looked back. When my mother and father met they fell in love and my father took her to his hometown Belfast. When I was born my mother and father were rich, first class, due to my father's job he got paid good, my mother knew no matter what we'd always be high in society but she didn't want me snobby and rude like how her mother wanted her to be." I looked over to James to see if he was getting all this. "As I grew up I had a lot but I always gave my stuff away when I saw someone else who needed it more than me. So anyway, last year I moved to Southampton after my father got a promotion which is why I'm here."

"Wow." Was all James said. I laughed a little and heard foot steps behind us and someone call out James's name.

"Harry, what's up?" James said to the man in front of us, he was tall with brown hair and looked maybe a few years older then James.

"Nothing just got done my rounds, who's this lovely lady?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry this is Adara, Adara fifth officer Harold Lowe." James introduced.

"Pleasure Mr. Lowe." I said.

"Please, Harry is fine." He insured me. I nodded, "Then please call me Adara."

After a few more minutes of talking I had found out that James and Harry we're good friend ever since they boarded _Titanic _being the youngest ad lowest of the officers. I also found out that Harry was 28 and that he was born in North Wales and he had left home at the age of fourteen to work out at sea.

James and I had continued to talk for a little while longer before he had to go on watch from four to five and I had to go visit my uncle. As I walked back towards the first class entrance I thought to myself that I might just actually have something to look forward to on this voyage.

**Review Please **


	4. Dinner and an Irish party

**I Do Not Own Titanic… If I did James Moody would be in it more**

I walked through the doors to the first class staircase and walked up the stairs till I go to A deck, then I walked down the halls to my uncle's room. When I found it I knocked on the door and heard someone walking. When the door opened I saw the smiling face of my uncle, the same smiling face I left more than a year ago back in Ireland.

"Adara, please." He said gesturing me to come in. I smiled and walked into his room.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than mine, then again, I'm traveling alone." I said looking around his room.

It looked like mine just a lot bigger and the color scheme was a bit different. "Please sit, I want to ask you a few questions." He said.

"About me or the ship?" I asked remembering how he always asked me how the plans looked.

We both got a good laugh out of that. "Well, both." He said.

"Fire away uncle."

"Okay well, gosh tis' been a long time since I had last seen you. Look at you, you've all grown up." He said looking at me.

"Tis' been a long time since I've seen you to, don't forget that."

"Yes, it has, how has life been so far, well, since you left I mean." He asked me.

"It's been good, boring and quiet. I mean, when I lived in Belfast I could come to the yard and the docks with you in my best dress and no one would even care. Now if I even walk to the docks to see the ships come and go I get dirty looks from all the other people. I miss Belfast so much." I said getting a little sad remembering all the fun times at the shipyard.

"It's been quiet around the shipyard without you as well darling." He said, "Would you like a tour of the ship?" he asked.

"I would love to." I said and we walked out of his state room. When we got up to the boat deck and the horn sounded for dinner.

"Oh dear, I must go get ready, you'll be sitting with us at dinner right uncle? Ms. Dewitt asked me to join you guys." I asked him.

"Of course darling, see you soon." He said walking away; I walked back to my room to get ready. When I got to my room I called for a maid to come help me, I picked out a blue dress with black beading down on the bottom of it and blue and black shoes. When the maid got me dressed and put my hair into a tight bun but left a few strands down. I thanked her and gave her a little tip and told her that she could go.

I walked out of my room and walked towards the grand staircase. When I got to the doors to men opened the doors and I went on my way. As I descended down that staircase I could hear the light music of the band and the chattering of the people.

When I got to the bottom I saw Ruth sitting at a table and she caught my eye and called me over. When I sat down I smiled at everyone waiting for Uncle Thomas to come. Then I saw him walk into the room, no not my uncle, but James, along with the captain. They walked over to our table and James didn't look to happy to be here but I saw his eyes light up as he looked at who was at the table. He walked around and sat next to me since it was the next chair to the end where the captain was.

My eyes flickered over to him and he sent a small smile at me while I returned it. I looked towards the staircase and saw my uncle coming down and sit across from me.

"Hello everyone, Adara." He said smiling at me.

"Hello uncle." I said, then I noticed the waiter move over to me and while I ordered I heard my uncle, the captain and James all talking while the other people were having their own conversation about a wedding coming up. I heard my uncle say my name.

"E.J, James I want you to meet my niece Adara." He said I shook Captain Smith's hand.

"Me and James already had the pleasure of meeting." I said looking from James to my Uncle. I noticed something in my uncle's eyes meaning that we were going to have a talking later. I rolled my eyes playfully and went back into a conversation with them about the ship and other various things. After dinner everyone went their seprate ways and I walked out onto the deck to get some air. After being outside for a while I was about ready to walk in when I heard someone call my name, that's when I saw James walking towards me.

"Hello." I said.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" he sounded a little nervous.

"Of course." I said trying to make him less nervous.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to come with me down to third class for a party they always have." He sounded a little better.

I smiled, "Of course James, I'd love to come." He looked shocked that I actually said yes. He offered his arm and away we went down to third class.

When we finally got there I heard the sound of Celtic music coming from the room and the laughter of children and adults talking.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked.

"Are ye' kiddin' this is just like being back in Belfast. I may act first class topside, but I'm still an Irish lass at heart, now come on." I said dragging him into the cheerful room. James took my hand and lead me to a table with two officers sitting there.

"Harry, you remember Adara, Lights this is Adara." I said 'hi' to Harry and shook Lights hand.

"We met at boarding but I'm Second officer Lightoller, but call me lights." He said I smiled and nodded my head.

"Adara." I yelled over the music.

"Come on," James yelled "Let's dance." He took my hand and we ran over to the floor.

"Can ye' keep up?" I asked him. He locked his hand with mine and put his other hand around my waist while I had my other hand on his shoulder. We twirled around the room laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"For an Englishman ye' sure can dance." I yelled to him.

"I'm actually having trouble keeping up with you; I just don't have the Irish blood like you do." He yelled to me. We dance for about twenty more minutes before we sat down for a little bit. We talked with Harry and Lights for a while; then James said he had to get ready to go on watch. We walked up to the deck talking about anything and everything.

"You know, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met." He said out of nowhere.

"Oh really." I said shocked.

"Yes, I mean, your first class for god's sake yet you act like your third class, you're not stuck up at all and you have the most kind and free-spirited heart." He said looking at me. "Well I must be off, duty calls." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it and turned on one heel to walk away.

"James!" I called after him. He turned around with an one eyebrow raised. "Your pretty amazing yourself." I said honestly. He smiled at me as I turned and walked into the first class door. When I got to my state room I slipped into my night dress and fell into a peaceful sleep wondering what else would happen during this voyage.


	5. One Look

**Sorry this is late, Between School and Homework and babysitting I've just not had the time to upload, I've been writing this chapter in bits and pieces over the course of a week or so, I think… Soo anyway, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited , liked, subscribed and more, you guys keep me going. If you have any ideas for me or question's or just want to talk, Please feel free to PM me.**

**Now on to the story,**

**I Do NOT own Titanic**

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking at my door; I slipped on my jacket and walked to the front door.

"Hello." I said opening up the door shocked to see my uncle there.

"Come on Adara, we're docking off the coast of Queenstown soon." he told me excitedly.

"Alright calm down, come on inside and sit. I'll go get ready." I said walking him into the sitting room. "ill be out soon." I walked into my room to find something to where, I looked through my trunk that had my dresses in it. I found a dark emerald green dress with a black sash. The sash had small diamonds or crystals on it, the bottom of the dress had black designs on it. The sleeves stopped right before my elbow and had lace designing, it truly brought out the Irish in me. I took my hair out of the bun I slept with and let m natural curls fall over my shoulders. After I was satisfied I walked back out to meet my uncle.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yes let's go." he said smiling. I was actually going to see Ireland for the first time on almost a year. When we got on deck you could see land in the distance, very small of course.

"Adara?" my uncle asked.

"Yes?"

"Not pry, but whats going on between you and James?" he asked. The question had shocked me, and I should have seen the question coming sooner or later, but I had already had my answer ready.

"Nothing, well we're friends I guess you could say. Nothing more. Nothing less." I said satisfied with my answer. Outside I looked fine, but inside, I was dying. I was practically in love with this man but once we docked back in Southampton in two weeks that would be the end of our friendship.

He looked at me and just nodded. We walked up to the bridge to watch the ship drop anchor, I was amazed by seeing my home country again. How badly I had missed Ireland, it felt refreshing to look at it again.

After all the passengers and mail was loaded we were heading away from Ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean. I stayed on the bridge while my uncle was out on the bridge wing talking with the Captain and First officer Murdoch. I heard someone walking along side of me but I didn't see who it was. I heard the captain say something to Murdoch and saw him walk inside.

"All ahead full, Mr. Moody." He said, I looked besides me and saw James standing there with a grin on his face.

"Very good sir." He replied. When he came back he walked over to me. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

"What you don't want me here." I said trying to sound hurt.

"I never said that." He said.

"I know, my uncle brought me here so I could take another look at Ireland." I said looking at him. He looked at me and smiled turning to look back out at the ocean that was in front of us.

"I've heard it's a beautiful country, I've never been to look around or anything I just went there to board Titanic at Belfast. But from what I did see, it was a beautiful town; you guys really love your shipbuilding." He said, we both had a small laugh at that.

"One day I'll take you on a full tour of the town and Harland and Wolff." I told him. He smiled at me and turned around and looked at something behind him.

"Well I'm off now, would you like a tour of the ship?" he asked, I looked over to see my uncle talking with the captain and Murdoch.

"That would be nice." I said. He took my hand and we ran off the bridge and down the deck not having a care in the world. When we got near the stern of the ship we slowed down and finally to a stop. I looked around and noticed a few boys picking on a little girl. I walked over to her to see her crying. "What's wrong darling?" I asked her. She must have gotten a little scared seeing me because she must have noticed how ignorant the other first class passengers are.

"Those boys pushed me down." She said pointing towards a group of boys a few yards away. I helped the little girl up and kissed her on the head.

"If they mess with you again ignore them until they fade away." I said as the little girl smiled and I walked away with James. I saw him looking down deep in thought. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine, come on, we must finish the tour."

**Unknown P.O.V**

I watched to two walk away threw a door that lead to the inside of the ship. I couldn't help but smile at the site of the two. They were both madly in love, anyone could see it, but those two were blinded by it. I walked back to the bridge of the ship and found Fifth officer Lowe standing there.

"Mr. Lowe." I called him over.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"What do you know about Adara and James?" I asked him wanting to know if he knew anything.

"Nothing much sir, James see's to be quite fond of her and it is quite obvious he has feeling's for her, anyone can see it. From the looks of it, it seems as if the feeling is mutual." He finished. I nodded thinking.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Lowe." I said walking away.

**Adara's P.O.V**

We walked down into the boiler rooms where it was hot and loud.

"Aye, It's James." I heard someone call from behind us. James and I turned around to see a man walking towards us in a uniform much like James, but it had a few more gold bands. He must have been the chief Engineer I heard my uncle talking about him. I believe his name was Chief Engineer Bell.

"Hello Bell." He said, the engineer looked over at me then back to James.

"And who is this lovely girl?" he asked.

"This is Adara, she's Thomas Andrews niece." James said looking at me.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said kissing the back of my hand. "Well I must be off, see you around." He said walking off giving orders to various people. James gave me a quick tour of the boiler rooms and how things worked and after a while we finally went back up on deck.

"Thank you James for the tour, it was really sweet of you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He replied sounding a bit distraught.

"Are you coming to dinner again tonight?" I asked him. He looked at me with curious eyes then he smiled. "I do believe I am, would you like me to come pick you up?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm staying in room B-23." I told him.

"Until tonight." He said kissing my hand and walking away. I felt my face grow red as I turned to walk away. When I got to my state room I called for a maid to get me some tea and I sat down to think. I thought of James and why he was constantly on my mind. I mean I had only known him for a day; I can't possibly be in love, can I? I decided to get off that topic and find something to wear to dinner.

I walked to the closet and looked through the dresses I brought. After about five minutes of deciding I narrowed my choices down to a purple dress. It was a light lavender color with a darker purple over lay. The sleeves went down to my elbow and had an opening in them. There was a lavender sash around my waist and there were crystals on various spots of the dress. I picked a pair of purple shoes to go with it.

I decided to call a maid up to help me get ready. After I got dressed the maid put my hair up into a loose bun with a few curly strands around my face. She put on a simple shimmery silver eyes shadow and a simple diamond necklace.

The maid then curtsied and left, I took another look in the mirror and smiled at the site. I was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door and suddenly felt nervous. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and opened it.

There stood James. One look was all it took for me to realize that I was indeed in love with James Moody.


	6. A Walk and the truth

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while I've been busy with school and such. Well onward with the story.**

"Wow you look," he took in a breath, "gorgeous."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled. He was wearing a fancier version of his normal uniform.

"Well then, shall we go?" he asked. I nodded my head and took his arm as we walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase. Some of the passengers look at us weird since I was on the arm of an officer but I choose to ignore them. When we got to the stair case I looked around in awe at the beauty of it. James and I walked down the stairs towards the dining room and found my uncle standing at the bottom.

"Hello uncle." I said. He turned around and notices me and James.

"Hello Adara, James." he said nodding at James. "Are you sitting with us tonight at dinner?"

"Only if it's alright with you, we'd hate to intrude." I said.

"Oh stop it you are my niece you two shall sit with us." He said. James and I nodded in thanks and followed him to our table. James pulled out my chair then sat in the empty one next to me. At our table sat James and I, my uncle, Bruce Ismay, Molly Brown, and a few others.

"Well Mr. Moody, how do you enjoy working on _Titanic_?" Asked Mr. Ismay.

"Well she's certainly larger than the Oceanic, but she's a wonderful ship and I'm glad to be a part of her crew." James said. I looked at him and gave him a smile and as I turned back I noticed a look on my uncles face and I knew that I was going to get a talking to tonight.

The rest of dinner went by fairly smoothly with small talk around the table I mostly talk with James, Ismay and my uncle about the ship.

"Adara, would you care to walk on deck with me before my shift tonight?" James asked me.

"Of course." I replied as I got out of my chair. "It was nice to meet you all." I said to the rest of the table and heard a round of responses and good nights.

"We can go back to your room and get your jacket if you wish. It does get quite cold out there." He said. On our way back to my room we made little talk as we walked down the halls and nodded at the few people that we passed. Once we got to my room I unlocked the door and walked inside to get my jacket then locked the door and we walked outside.

"Oh dear it is quite chilly out," I said as James laughed, "I'm glad we got my jacket."

"So Adara, how are you enjoying this fine voyage?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Moody, I am enjoying this voyage quite well actually." I said smiling. James looked down at me with a smile and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. We continued to walk around the deck talking about little things and looking at the stars.

"You know, my father used to tell me that when you saw a shooting star it was a soul going to heaven." James said looking at the sky.

"I like that theory." I said standing next to him by the railing. I looked down towards the water and my heart rate immediately began to race faster and my breathing got faster.

"Adara? Are you okay?" James asked me sounding alarmed. Then after a few minutes everything went back to being normal.

"Oh gosh, James I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I stated.

"No, it's okay don't apologize there's no need to, are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine let's continue our walk." I said linking our arms together. We started walking towards the bow of the ship and the breeze was slightly stronger towards the front making it colder. We stopped walking as stood near the rail again. James must have taken notice to the fact that I was cold and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. As I buried my head into his chest I felt safe in his arms.

"You know, I know we only met yesterday but I think I should tell you this. Adara you are the most amazing person I have ever met. The way you don't act ignorant like most of first class. The way you care about everyone and that you don't let anyone stand in your way. The fact that you don't care what anyone else thinks but yourself. You're beautiful, gentle and you have a kind heart. Adara I'm not asking for anything in return but I think I might have fallen in love with you." He stopped and took a breath as I looked up at him he turned away and looked back at me getting ready to say something else before I put my finger to his lips silencing him.

"James I've known you a day and yet I feel as if I've know you forever. I feel safe around you. You don't mind that I'm not a normal first class passenger. James I think that I to may have fallen in love with you." I said looking deeply into his eyes. James bent his head down and I slowly leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling apart.

"Adara, I love you." James whispered.

"James, I love you too." I whispered back.


End file.
